


Coffee Shop Blues

by petrichorica



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I apologize in advance, Morgan Being Morgan, This Might Be Long af, maybe???, reid x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorica/pseuds/petrichorica
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid is an FBI agent with a severe coffee addiction. Jillian Danek is a sleep-deprived barista working on her English doctorate. The inevitable ensues.





	1. Chapter One

Dr. Spencer Reid had an coffee addiction. This was nothing new, the entire BAU teased him about it endlessly. The costs of operating the office coffee machine in the bullpen might as well be personally billed to Reid. He simply could not function without it. 

Jillian Danek worked as the head barista at the Corner Bakery Cafe, which happened to be right along the route from Spencer's apartment to Quantico. She was currently in the English doctorate program at Georgetown, and she had to pay for her rent somehow.

Jillian went to bed usually at about midnight, and got to the cafe at about 5 in the morning to open. She walked from her nearby apartment and blearily shoved her key in the door. She turned on all the lights, started up all of the machinery, poured herself a cup, and erased yesterday's literature quote from the chalkboard behind the counter.

The literature quote board was mostly just a way to remind her of why she bothered waking up so early. She was currently earning a doctorate in English at Georgetown, and while her mother paid for her tuition, she covered the rent. 

Spencer stopped by the Corner Bakery Cafe every morning at about seven. If Jillian was being honest with herself, it was the highlight of her shift. She'd never acknowledge her feelings, but she'd had a small crush on a certain curly haired agent for about as long as he'd been a customer. (As Spencer would recall, 5 months, 16 days, 22 hours, and 3 minutes.)

Her literary quote of the day was from Lady Windemere's Fan by Oscar Wilde. The quote read: “We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars.” The catch was, Jillian never wrote the author and had the customers guess. With Spencer's eidetic memory, he never got it wrong. It was almost a game; Jillian would find an obscure quote, and Spencer would recite the author, book, page number, and line.

The first two hours of Jillian’s shift dragged by. The other employees arrived shortly after she did. Her coworkers were quite the interesting bunch at least. The morning staff consisted of the world’s most annoying teenage boy, Noah, and an elderly woman named Diane who might as well be Jillian’s grandma. The morning shift went how it usually did. Noah flirted with her nonstop, (Jillian was sure he was joking, but with him you could never know), and Diane glaring disapprovingly while sipping chamomile. 

It was 6:45, and Jillian eyed the clock. She turned to go make a cappuccino, but Noah blocked her path.

“Your boyfriend’s gonna be here soon Jillian.” He teased. Jillian glared and pushed past him. 

“I told you he’s not my boyfriend. Don’t you have a job to do?” Her face turned red and she hid it in the cappuccino machine. Diane chuckled. 

“Whatever you say boss.” Noah smirked. “So when’s the wedding?”

“What wedding?” Reid stood unassumingly at the counter, genuine curiosity written across his face. Jillian made a mental note to make Noah clean the toilets. 

“There’s no wedding. Hey Noah, don’t you have a dirty bathroom to clean?” Jillian crossed her arms and shot him a glare. The shit-eating grin fell off his face and he turned towards the restroom, head hung in defeat. Reid grinned and Jillian felt the urge to rip her hair out.

“Lady Windermere’s Fan by Oscar Wilde, page 52, line 18.” He stated. 

“Spot on.” Jillian smiled at him. “I’ll have your coffee in a second.” She had his order memorized, a large black coffee with an espresso shot.

“No rush.” Spencer adjusted his messenger bag. “Did you know that on average, 250,000 cups of espresso and coffee drinks are sold per day?” Jillian handed him his coffee. 

“I do now.” She replied. He handed her a five dollar bill, and their hands brushed together. Jillian died a little inside. Spencer blinked. 

“I’ll uh, see you tomorrow, then.” He managed to spew out. Jillian forced herself to nod. 

“Have a fun time catching serial killers, Dr. Reid.” She called after him. 

“You know it!” He yelled back. Jillian looked down at the bill in her hands. Spencer forgot his change. She shrugged and threw the extra in the tip jar. Diane cocked an eyebrow at her. 

“Are you going to do anything about that? It’s been several months and I’m tired of seeing you this miserable.” Noah, having returned from the bathroom, nodded in agreement. Jillian threw her head back and groaned.

“I don’t know. I doubt he even likes me. I mean, I’m a barista in college and he’s an FBI agent with like 80 degrees. He’s out of my league. I’m sure there’s plenty of more attractive, smarter female FBI agents he’s more interested in.” Jillian leaned on the counter.

“You’re an idiot.” Noah said bluntly. “He’s in love with you, he’s just too chicken to say anything. Ask him out.” Jillian turned red. She shook her head and went back to making the next order. Maybe she should ask him out, she thought. If he wasn’t gonna make a move, it was up to her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan comes to the coffee shop, and Spencer and Jillian continue dancing around each other.

sry about not updating chapter two should be here soon

**Author's Note:**

> yo so like,,, how it be
> 
> let me know in the comments pls i havent written an oc fic in like two years. im thinking this is probably gonna be a long one. also i suck at titles. if u guys have any requests or suggestions for what you wanna see happen let me know, but otherwise i have a pretty clear idea about how the storyline's gonna go. thnx friends


End file.
